His Slave
by Timegoesby92
Summary: The resistance has escaped him, Kylo Ren needs to establish his power after the disaster of letting them get away. And most of all he needs something, someone to take his mind of Rey, this desert rat. He wants someone who is his, answering to any of his needs. / WARNINGS: Smut, possibly BDSM
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** this is my first fan fiction (or story I've ever written in general) I am no expert in the Star Wars universe so please excuse me if there are any mistakes or things that don't make sense. I am just fascinated with Kylo Ren and wanted a reason to write some shameless smut so please don't expect much of a plot. I do not own anything from the Star Wars universe!

also: English isn't my native language so please excuse any mistakes. I've also written and uploaded from my phone because, so once I'm at a PC again I'll probably smooth everything over again. I hope you enjoy!

EDIT: I am back at my Laptop now (thank god) and tried to format the text a bit better so it's easier to read!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It had been a while since they had a solid lead as to were the resistance was hiding. Months since he had seen Rey board the Falcon to escape him once more. Just at the thought of this he felt the anger flare up inside him again. The force bond they had shared had started to weaken since that last, fateful encounter. Maybe it was his sudden pull to the dark side he had felt, the light that she had seen in him seemed to be extinguished, had it not been more than a small, desperately flickering flame before. But after she denied him, denied what they could've had, could've been, he had felt it going out. Something that even the death of his father at his own hands had not been able to accomplish. His dark eyes closed behind his metallic mask. From the outside he seemed in control, calm and composed. He was the supreme leader now after all. He was in power but he knew that he couldn't afford to fail again. Had there not been much room for failure when he had been Snokes apprentice, constantly battling for his favour with General Hux, now that he had climbed the ladder even further by killing his master one small mis step could lead to his demise.

This mission could've been his chance to completely establish his power once and for all. There had been word of a small base of rebel allies on Ord Mantell and he decided to attend these matters himself. The Rebels certainly weren't the only scum hiding on this planet, but the only ones he was interested in for now. As his ship landed he tossed these thoughts aside, the thoughts of his previous failures, his doubts and most importantly the girl. Rey...this simple desert rat. He still couldn't understand how she was able to intrigue him this much. Of course she was strong with the force, but there was more than that, she had bewitched him and even know that the force bond was broken he could see her face in front of him. " _Nothing but scavenger scum_ " he thought to himself, his gloved hand forming a fist before a voice pulled him out of his unpleasant thoughts.

"Supreme leader, we have just landed! Not far from where the resistance camp has been sighted just days ago." The storm trooper who had just addressed him didn't notice the anger pent up inside Kylo Ren, he was lucky that the tall, masked man decided not to act upon it, not now.

* * *

 _Failure_ , again. When they had reached the camp it had been deserted, it looked like people had left in a rush. Some data pads were carelessly left on the desks of the small makeshift command centre, but they had done a good job removing almost all valuable information. Something, someone must've warned them. He had been blinded by rage, having members of the resistance slip through his fingers again. He had been so close, close to getting information. Even if they hadn't possessed much valuable insight, just the possibility of getting his hands on one of them, torture them, kill them. This would've at least given him some satisfaction. They were back on the ship now, he needed to compose himself. Again his thoughts drifted into a direction just too well known to him - the scavenger girl. With a low grunt he took off his helmet, his jaw clenched.

The familiar mixture of feelings rushed through him, anger, resentment - desire. He needed something...someone, to distract him from that girl. He occasionally called a whore to his chambers, but it was nothing but a temporary fix. He needed someone to respond to his every need, someone who wouldn't deny him, someone who was HIS. He leaned back in his chair, groaning in frustration as he felt a slight burning sensation along the scar that the girl had caused. _Tomorrow_. Tomorrow they would question everyone in the town near the rebel base. If anyone there knew something his men would squeeze the information out of them without mercy. He had also heard that Worlport had an exquisite slave market. Part of him was disgusted with himself for even thinking it, but he also knew he needed someone to blow off steam. Not a common whore, he wanted a girl that feared him but also admired his strength. A girl he could train to fulfil his every desire, who had nothing but him, who NEEDED him. A toy for him, a plaything. There was still a lot of work to be done before the morning, but now he felt a lot more confident about the coming day. For a few moments he allowed himself to close his eyes.

" _Tomorrow_ " he thought to himself.

* * *

The next day started off more successful than the last one. They managed to track down a small shop in the middle of the city that had apparently sold technical equipment to the Rebels. The two men running the shop had been brought on board of his ship for further...questioning. He knew the interrogation methods of his men, if they knew anything more, they would give up the information, writhing in pain. They probably didn't know much, but even if it was just a small lead, a name of someone in the resistance, something that would help the first order to track them down. Afterwards they would be worthless, Kylo Ren felt not even a twinge of guilt, knowing that they would most likely be killed.

Who wasn't with the first order was against them, even if they were only in it for the profit, they were traitors, not even worthy enough to be alive. The streets that were usually busy had quieted down, when he made his way to a large building in the city centre. Even without knowing who exactly he was, he was intimidating. Of tall build, his broad shoulders covered by a thick black coat. He wore his mask, as always when he was in public, the cold metal not giving away anything about the expression of the face underneath. Most people had retreated into their houses, sometimes he caught a glimpse of a pale face behind a curtain, eyes widened in fear. They all knew that the first order wouldn't hesitate to kill if anyone got in their way so they kept their distance, hoping that their town would be spared. He was only accompanied by a handful of storm troopers when he entered the building.

"Master Ren, what a pleasure to see you here."

The clearly overweight man greeted him. He knew who he was and apparently he also knew that it was wise not to upset him, his eyes nervously flickering from the tall man dressed in dark to the Storm Troopers standing behind him.

"What can I do for you?!"

Kylo Ren took some steps towards him, letting his eyes wander through the room. It was tastelessly decorated, red sheets covering the Windows.

"I am looking for a girl." Now his eyes fixed on the fat man in front of him, he could see the small drops of sweat forming on his forehead. "I want her to be untouched."

His deep voice, coming out mechanically altered through the helmet sounded almost disinterested. He still wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but if he got wary of his toy he would have no problem disposing it. Or give it to his troops, a source of entertainment was always welcome.

"Oh, we have exactly what you're looking for!" The man in front of him uttered, now there was more than fear in his eyes, greed. He knew he could make a good amount of money, virgins were high in demand and the purity had its price. "Follow me please, Master Ren!" He gestured him to follow him into the next room. "I will present you with the most beautiful girls you have ever seen!"

He waved a servant to his side and quickly whispered something in his ear and with a quick nod he disappeared. Kylo already knew that he despised the man, the way the small drops of sweat trickled down his face, his heavy breathing and the thoughts he could see running through his head. He could feel anger and disgust flare up inside him as the door opened and five girls were led inside, all of them not older than 20 and dressed in nothing more than a simple white dress that left little to the imagination. His eyes quickly roamed over them, they were all beautiful, no doubt, but none of them seemed to evoke feelings in him like Rey had done. A quick bolt of anger and desire shot through him again and one of the girls slightly flinched, bowing her head to look at the ground.

His eyes stopped at her, she was the last of the five that had been brought in, slightly taller than the others. An average height for a woman but he still towered over her when he stepped towards her. Her dark brown hair was cascading her face and her body was slender, feminine, the dress accentuating the curve of her hips and her small perky beasts. Judging from her reaction it was as if she had been able to feel his short outburst, even though nothing of it had been visible from the outside.

"Look at me"

His voice was cold and after a tiny moment of hesitation she lifted her head to look up to him. He took a moment to take in her face, high cheekbones, full lips and a hint of freckles around her nose. Her eyes were green, not the muddy green he had seen in some girls before, it was clear, almost like emerald. She was of exquisite beauty, even he could see that. He extended one arm to grip her chin, the leather of his glove cool against her warm skin when he turned her head first to the left and then to the right to inspect her. He could see her lower lip trembling, felt her body tensing up when he touched her and he used that moment to delve into her mind. She was scared, scared of him, the power that he presented. He could tell that she had been through a lot, torture, training to lead her up to this moment, to be able to provide her new master with everything he needed. But despite all that he saw an innocence, a purity, not just of her body but also of her mind. He took a deep breath behind the mask, a small spark of desire ignited inside him.

"What's your name?"

His gaze was still fixed on her but she was unable to see any emotion playing on his face, all she could see was the cold metal of his mask, intimidating her even more.

"T-Talia, Sir." Her voice was shaking, despite her efforts to hide her fear. He looked back at the overweight man before letting go of the girls chin.

"She will do."

He heard a slight, fearful gasp coming from the slave girl, but he didnt look at her again.

"I want her in my chambers tonight."

With that he turned around, exiting the room. There was still work to do before the evening. This slave girl...she wasn't Rey, not even close, but maybe she was exactly what he needed to take his mind off her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** _again, apologies for any mistakes, story or grammar wise. I am not entirely happy with how the chapter played out as I can feel my limits when it comes to language and expressing myself. (It was a lot better in my head ;) ) the formatting I will improve when back on my laptop. Nevertheless, enjoy!_

 **Chapter 2**

By the time he arrived at his room it was late - the shuttle was on the way back to the finalizer - and he had almost forgotten about the slave girl he requested to be brought to his chambers. He was tired, drained, and his mood wasn't the best. They had been able to extract some information from the two prisoners, but they didn't know much. He himself had searched their thoughts, looked into the deepest corners of their mind while they screamed in agony from the intrusion.

He could be gentle, but it wasn't what they deserved, he didn't hold back, be wanted every last piece of information they could give him. All he got was blurred images and the memory of a face, he hadn't used his real name when he entered the shop, but Kylo Ren knew who he was. Poe Dameron. The resistance pilot, their best, he had been right there, slipped through his fingers. He remembered the time he tortured him, he should've killed him right there. Where was he now? Was he with...her?

He opened the door, entered his room and pressed the door that made them shut behind him again. His room was minimalistic, chrome and metal. A large bed stood in the middle but he hardly found the time to rest in it, apart from that there was a black sofa with a small, metallic table in front of it. He also had a luxurious bath and a small study. This was only the shuttle, his chambers on the Finalizer were a lot bigger. He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw that something was different than usual.

On the carpet in front of his bed was the slave girl, kneeling submissively, her white dress barely coveringher most private parts, showing off most of her thighs, the soft, pale skin for display. Her green eyes were fixed on the ground, having learned in her training that she wasn't supposed to look at her master unless he ordered or allowed her to. For a moment he stopped, lifting his hand and with a whirring sound unlocking his mask, taking it off and putting it on the table next to the door. She still didn't dare to look up at him, even though she felt a strong urge to see his face, to see the face of the powerful Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the first order and now her master. She let out a long, shaky breath, trying to compose herself, to not show him her fear. Her small hands rested on her thighs and apart from her chest moving when she breathed she sat perfectly still.

She really was trained well, the tall, dark haired man thought to himself while his eyes roamed over her body, taking in every detail, the dark hair falling over her slender shoulders, the white fabric tightening around her small breasts when her chest expanded while breathing in, the collarbones, the delicate light skin against the black carpet. For a moment he enjoyed the imagine inside his head, her, spread out in front of him on the bed, the freckled cheeks flushed, breathing heavily while she looked up at him. He could just have her, here and now. Soon, he steadied himself. He had all the time he wanted with her, he owned her. Taking his gaze off her he walked past her to a table, grabbed a bottle and a glass to pour himself a drink before turning back to her.

"Get up" This was the first time she had heard his voice without the mechanical alteration through the helmet, it was deep and rich, but lacking any sort of emotion.

Slowly and as gracefully as possible she she rose to her feet, her legs felt a bit stiff as she had waited in her kneeling position for quite a while, not knowing when he would enter the room and not daring to move. With long, deliberate steps he came closer, taking a sip from the auburn coloured drink in his glass, feeling the slight burn in his throat.

"Look at me" he commanded.

It was the second time she had heard these words from him, but this time the situation was different, there was a tension in the air she couldn't put her finger on. As she lifted her head this time she met his gaze directly and a quiet gasp escaped her as their eyes met. He was at least 10 years her senior, but he was young, younger than she had expected. She could feel his dark eyes burning into hers, his facial expression unreadable, almost bored. For a second her eyes flickered to the long scar running across one side of his face and she realised how wrong she had been, hoping he would be anything less intimidating without his mask. He was still wearing his dark cloak and again she realised how tall he was, taller than most men she had ever seen. His shoulders were broad and she could only guess the muscular built underneath his clothes, he was strong for sure, but what scared her most was the coldness and dominance she felt radiating from him. Coldness and underlying anger, aggression. He was no doubt a very dangerous man, intimidating and oddly attractive. Again his gloved hand got a hold of her chin, her body slightly trembling when she felt the cold fabric against her skin. His thumb was now brushing over her full, lower lip.

"Open those lips for me..."

Without a second thought she obeyed, granting him access to her mouth, feeling the thumb being pushed inside. Slowly she closed her lips around him, her warm tongue timidly swirling around his finger, tasting the expensive leather, while she could feel a slight redness creeping up on her cheeks. His gaze was still fixed upon her, when he felt her warm tongue to the fabric. He held back a low growl, a spark of lust and desire showing in his darkened eyes for no more than a second before he pulled his hand back, leaving her with flushed cheeks and her lips parted.

"Take off your dress."

For a moment she hesitated, she had been naked in front of people before, but now one had looked at her with this intensity. She had seen eyes full of list roam over her body before, most men didn't even try to conceal the hunger and shameless desire they felt upon laying eyes on her body, but she couldn't read his expression. He was different. And she also knew that it wouldn't just be his eyes roaming over her, nobody had dared to take her, her innocence had been way to valuable, but not anymore.

"Now!" His voice snapped her out of her thoughts, nothing more than a deep growl, still controlled but she could feel his impatience.

"Excuse me, Master Ren" her soft voice was slightly shaking as she pulled the dress above her head.

Kylo noticed - pleasantly surprised - that she was wearing nothing underneath. His eyes darkened slightly as he let his eyes roam over her naked form. She knew pain, he had seen it in her mind, but the people that had hurt her were clever enough not to leave any permanent marks. The pale skin looked untouched, unmarked, flawless. He needed to see all of her, his property, slowly walking around her, circling her like a predator. Standing behind her he stepped closer, almost able to feel the heat radiating off of her body. Laying both of his hands on her naked shoulders he pulled her closer, she could feel the soft fabric of his cloak pressing against her bare back, her eyes widening slightly as she suddenly felt him so close. One of his hands made his way to her collarbone, almost caressing the skin before he let his hand wander further up. His hands looked so large on her delicate body when his fingers slowly brushed over her slender neck. Slowly leaning down to her ear.

"Do you fear me, Talia?"

His voice seemed even deeper than before, like dark velvet, his warm breath against her sensitive skin while his fingers closed around her neck. He wasn't choking her, just slightly cutting of her air supply, feeling a shiver run down her spine as she drew in a breath. She felt an unfamiliar feeling, a slight tingling in her lower regions when his breath hit her skin, when she breathed in his scent, making her feel lightheaded. She didn't know how to answer this question. She feared him, feared him even more than she had feared men in her past who had hurt her. Kylo Ren hadn't harmed her yet. But he was her master, she was here for his pleasure, did he want her to fear him? She couldn't read him, didn't know which answer he wanted to hear from her.

"N-no, Sir." She stammered, her voice and her body betraying her. He could feel her conflicted thoughts, her desire to please him, her fear to anger him.

"You are a bad liar..."

His voice was a low growl next to her ear and she felt her heart sinking. He drank in her feeling of terror, felt her body trembling against his before he withdrew himself, taking a step back. For a second he almost felt a twinge of guilt, it wouldn't have mattered which answer she gave him. He needed to blow off steam and he didn't want to waste her precious innocence in an act of rage - he liked her fearful, not broken.

"I'm sorry, master Ren"

he heard the melodic voice of the girl.

"I thought you had been trained well, but I think you need some more...discipline." His voice dangerously low. He slowly sat down on the bed, gesturing her to come closer which she quickly obeyed to, not wanting to risk to upset him any further.

"Position yourself on my lap."

For a second she hesitated before the realisation struck her, she knew what sort of punishment he had in mind. Slowly she crawled on the bed, positioning herself over his lap. The last time she had been in this position was as a child, the headmistress of the orphanage she had grown up in had punished her for stealing an apple at the market out of hunger and desperation. This was different, he was different. She felt her cheeks burning in shame as she could almost feel his gaze on her. He was still fully clothed while she was completely naked, this made the whole situation feel even more surreal to her. With one swift motion he grabbed her arms, holding here wrists in one of his large hands behind her back while pushing her upper body into the mattress, drawing a sharp gasp from the girl. She was almost unable to move now, her body open to him and she could feel a shiver running down her spine. He now had a perfect view on her behind, her slender back and the nice curves of her bottom. One of his gloved hands brushed over her buttocks, almost gently caressing the sensitive skin.

"10 blows." He said coldly. "And I want you to thank me for every single one of them."

He saw her nod, felt her tremble against him. Oh yes, he would be enjoying this punishment very much. When his hand came down on her bare behind she let out a sharp gasp, tears welling up in here eyes as she tried to compose herself.

"Thank you, master"

her voice was trembling and she had no time to brace herself because the next blow hit her, even more powerful than the first.

"T-thank you, master"

there was the pain, she knew the pain, but to her surprise there was something else stirring inside her. A tingling between her legs when his hands brushed over the reddening skin in between strikes. She had never learned much about her own body, it had always been about pleasuring the man, not about her, still she knew this feeling and it was confusing her. He felt her pain, felt her body reacting to his touches and he couldn't hold back a low groan when he saw the girl twitching underneath him. She tried her best not to move, but after the fifth blow she couldn't contain herself, just out of pure instinct her body tried to get away from the pain, pulling against the hands holding her down. Tears were running down her face and after the sixth blow the pleasant feelings were gone, her skin was surely going to be bruised the next morning and the last "thank you, Master" was hardly audible in between her sobs. Tears running down the pretty face, dropping on the soft sheets of the bed. Letting out a ragged breath he looked at his work, her bottom was red, he could see the imprints his hand has left on her. He might've gotten a little carried away...but he also liked the thought of having marked her. For a moment his gloved fingers caressed the tender, abused flesh while he leaned down to her.

"Now, answer me again. Do you fear me?"

His voice nothing more than a dark whisper. She tried to control the sobs as she nodded. "Y-yes, Master."

Kylo had to hold back a satisfied grin while he looked down at her, the slender body shaking in between sobs. "Good."


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors note:_ Mature content in this chapter!

I did not expect how challenging it would be to write smut, but I certainly had fun! And I have an even bigger respect for all the authors out there writing a cohesive story or even a book. This is my first smut, please be gentle.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

It had been three days since her punishment, two days since they had reached the Finalizer. The Supreme Leaders quarters here were a lot more spacious but of the same, simple elegance. The rooms almost looked sterile, as if no one had ever really lived in them. And up to an extent this was certainly true, Kylo Ren didn't spend much time here. While he served under Snoke he had been very busy, but as a Supreme leader he hardly set foot in his chambers anymore. Talias eyes wandered around the room again, she didn't exactly know what time it was but she could tell that it was getting very late again. Three days since the Supreme Leader had even acknowledged her existence. She didn't know what scared her more, his attention or the complete lack of it. Nervously she looked at the door.

Maybe he was tired of her already, maybe she had done something to displease him. A small sigh escaped her lips and she felt heat rising to her cheeks when she remember the punishment, it had been painful, humiliating, but still there had been that tingling sensation, a warmth deep within her core. The marks he left on her had faded but were still visible and she had caught herself thinking about his hands on her skin. Closing her eyes she shook her head to try to get rid of these thoughts, she had to keep her guard up, had to be ready when her Master came back. The last few nights she had waited for him, not daring to go to sleep even though she was getting tired. One of the nights he hadn't even entered the chambers at all and the next he had rushed in, not even giving her a single glance, before he disappeared in the luxurious bathroom.

He had only slept for a few hours before leaving again, this had been this morning, more than 12 hours ago. She had tried to keep busy, having a long shower and then put on one of the dresses that had been given to her. Today she had chosen a black dress with some lace details. The fabric felt more expensive than anything she had ever owned, it was an incredibly soft satin and she enjoyed the way it felt agains her skin, hugging the curves of her body. Slowly she kneeled down on the carpet in front of the bed again, one part of her fearing that the Supreme Leader would actually decide to spend some time in his quarters tonight but another part of her almost longed for his presence.

As long as she could remember she had always shared a room with other girls, at the orphanage, when she was sold into slavery, she never had the luxury of her own personal space. As much as she had wished for time to herself, only now she got a taste of what it felt like to be truly alone, minutes seemed to turn into hours and she craved some kind of human interaction.

* * *

The last few days had been exhausting, and that was putting it mildly. Since his return to the Finalizer Kylo Ren had hardly gotten any sleep which didn't leave his mood unaffected. He was known - and feared - for his short temper and his sudden outbursts of rage and in the state he was in now he could feel that his men tried to avoid him whenever it was possible. All of them, except General Hux. Even though he was his superior now, the redhead apparently still liked to provoke him. Today he had dared to question one of Rens decisions in front of his men. Such disrespectful behaviour was unacceptable and the masked man looked forward to putting him in his place, once and for all. Just not now. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed Hux now, killing him or even injuring him would mean less progress in their search for the resistance. Soon, he told himself, soon he would find someone to replace him, someone less insufferable, but until then he needed someone else to target his rage on.

His steps echoed in the empty hallway as he approached his quarters. Impatiently he punched in the code and with a small whirring sound the doors slid open.

Immediatly his eyes fell on the girl, obediently waiting as she had been the past few days. "Get up and pour me a drink."

His voice was dangerously low, still mechanically altered through the helmet and he could see her flinch as he spoke to her. After the last few days she hadn't really expected that he would pay any attention to her and if there wasn't the anger in his voice she might've felt relieved that apparently he hadn't decided to dispose of her just yet. She quickly rose to her feet, as elegantly as possible before she gave him a quick look.

"Of course! Welcome back, Sir."

Turning around the walked over to the metallic table, took one of the crystal glasses and started pouring some of the auburn coloured liquid into it, her hands slightly shaking as she could feel his gaze on her, almost burning on her skin.

His eyes roamed over her body and he drew in a sharp breath as her short dress slid even further upwards when she slightly leaned over the table to grab the bottle, exposing more of her thighs. Quickly he took his mask of, letting it carelessly drop on the floor before he stepped behind her. In one fluid motion his large hand was on her back, pressing her upper body agains the cold metal of the table while his other hand lifted her dress, exposing her still bruised buttocks. Caught off guard she let out a shriek, her green eyes widening as she was pressed agains the table, dropping the glass which shattered into a thousand pieces on the floor. Kylo Ren towered over her, one gloved hand wandering over the soft skin of her thighs while he leaned forward, his muscular body pressing against her.

"Now look at the mess you've made...are you not even able to complete such a simple task?"

His warm breath brushed over her ear and a low whimper escaped her lips. Slowly his other hand brushed over her buttocks, caressing the bruised skin and sending a shiver down her spine. Talia could feel the heart racing in her chest, her body and mind not knowing how to react to his presence, having him so close. She took in a deep breath, trying to compose herself to be able to answer him. "I am sorry Master, I didn't mean..." She gasped as her air supply was cut off, something was choking her even though she could feel both of the Supreme Leaders hands on her body. She had heard about the force before but never experienced it first hand...until now.

"You did not mean to? Do I have to remind you of who I am?" He growled into her ear while he kept a tight grip on her neck. "It should be an honour for you to serve the Supreme Leader of the First Order. You are not in a dirty slum anymore, I expect some grace and manners."

With these words he loosened the force bond around her neck, hearing her gasp for air, nodding quickly to not upset him any further. The tall man took a sick enjoyment in the fear of the smaller female, he could sense her fear, could almost smell it. That wasn't enough for him though, he wanted more, wanted all of her. He was everything she had in this world now and she would only feel what he wanted her to feel, fear - pain - desire - pleasure. She was completely at his mercy. This thought sparked a desire inside of him that he had only felt in the presence of Rey before and his eyes darkened with lust.

"I'm sorry..." She repeated, her beautiful voice slightly trembling. "It won't happen again, please, I will not disappoint you, Master."

Her body was still trying to process the different sensations, his presence, his power, the strong body pressed against hers. She filled her lungs with air again, taking in his scent. It was a mixture of musk, metal and something she couldn't identify, but the mixture was almost intoxicating, making her feel light headed. The tingling sensation between her legs that she had already felt during the punishment was getting stronger, making it hard for her to focus.

Ren slowly leaned further forward, his lips brushing over the sensitive skin of her neck, eliciting a soft moan from the brunette, a sound that only fuelled his desire. "We will see." His lips now pressed against her neck before pulling the sensitive skin between his teeth, marking her again, before his tongue ran over the reddened flesh.

"You know about pain, I've seen that much, but if you ever disobey me or don't live up to my expectations I will have other ways of punishing you." He could feel her shiver underneath him at the threat. His hand that had been resting on her thigh now slowly wandered further up and he could feel the heat between her legs, stopping just before he reached her most intimate parts.

He had already shown her the power of the force, but he could do so much more with it. Without a warning he sent a jolt of pleasure through the girls body and was rewarded with a loud moan and the slender body arched against his. "S-Sir...?" She couldn't form another word before another wave of pleasure rolled through her body, a sensation she had never felt before and that completely eliminated all rational thoughts, making her body press closer against that of her master.

His fingers now slid even further upwards, feeling the heat of her sex while his gloved fingers explored her folds before lightly brushing about the little bundle of nerves, making her buck her hips at the intense sensation and a needy whimper escape her full lips. While she had thought that the pleasure he had made her feel before was intense, feeling his hands on her, the cold leather against her heated skin, was something completely different.

She had never felt like this before, of course she knew that she was able to feel pleasure but she had never anticipated that these feelings could be so...overwhelming. Apart from the few times in the shower, when her own hands had lingered between her legs slightly longer than necessary, she had never been touched there before. And even then, she had never had the courage to explore those sensations any further and she knew she was not supposed to.

A low growl escaped him, she was so sensitive and even though he could still feel the fear in her she seemed to melt under his touch. His thumb now applied slightly more pressure to the sensitive nub, rubbing it at an agonizingly slow pace. She could feel a pressure growing in her core, demanding release as she tried to move her hips closer.

"So it is true, no man has ever touched you like this." His thumb moved quicker against her now and she moaned again, he could feel the control slipping from her as the pleasure took over.

"I will be the only one to ever make you feel like this, do you understand?" He growled and his index finger pushed against her entrance. She was his, he would be the first and the only person to ever touch her like this, see her coming undone beneath him. With one swift motion he pushed his finger inside her wet heat, feeling her knees buckle as her slender body tried to adjust to the intrusion.

It didn't hurt, for a few seconds it was just slightly uncomfortable, but the pleasure outweighed any discomfort that she felt in this moment. "O-only you, Master Ren." She breathed, before another moan escaped her. Her cheeks were flushed and she could feel small beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

These words from her lips almost managed to destroy the last bit of his self control that kept him from undoing his pants and driving his hard member inside her without mercy. He let out a ragged breath, pulling back his finger before pushing it deep inside her again, adding a second one.

"You are so wet for me." His voice was even deeper than before and she could hear the lust, the desire in it. Those shameless words coming over his lips only added to the heat between her legs, her cheeks flushing even more in a mixture of lust and embarrassment as she closed her eyes. She was getting close to her release, she could feel it, it was as if she was standing on a cliff, almost ready to fall over the edge. Her fragile body tensed up and another loud moan came over the pink lips, she was close, so close. And then all the sensations stopped and she couldn't stop a desperate whimper escaping her at the sudden loss of contact. "Please...master" She didn't even really know what she was begging for.

"It is my decision if you deserve the pleasure or not." He hissed into her ear before he straightened himself, looking down at the trembling body in front of him, her legs struggling to support her body. This would've been too easy for her, he wanted her to look at him when she came undone, see exactly who was responsible for her pleasure. With one large hand he firmly grabbed her hip while the other clasped her waist, easily flipping her around so that she was facing him, her back was pressed against the cold metal of the table.

He took in the sight, his slaves hair was dishevelled, her pale cheeks flushed and the full lips slightly opened while her chest, her green eyes were darkened with lust but he could also see her shame, how she was trying to avoid his gaze.

"Look at me." He commanded and only now their eyes met. She could see the dark desire in his eyes and it scared her as much as it thrilled her. Before her body could calm down a little he sent another jolt of pleasure to her core, not enough to push her over the edge, leaving her moaning, panting, her head falling back and therefore breaking their eye contact.

"Don't you dare look away from me." He growled and she quickly lifted her head again. Another jolt of pleasure followed and she had to use all her willpower to keep her eyes open and fixed on him when her whole body trembled with lust. She could see him opening his belt, slipping out of his cloak which he carelessly threw on the ground. The bulge in his black pants was now clearly visible and he could watch her eyes widen, fear rising inside her again.

He had waited long enough, now he would truly make her his, take away her innocence and show her what it meant to be his slave. Ren towered over her, using one hand to push apart her legs, opening them for him while the other opened his pants, finally freeing his hard member. Positioning himself at her entrance he wrapped one of his arms around her upper body, pulling her up so she was forced to look at him as he started pushing inside her.

The way her tight heat had embraced his fingers had only given him a faint idea of how it would feel to bury himself inside of her. With a dark groan he thrust into her, his full length now deep inside her. The sound she made – almost a scream – was somewhere between pain and pleasure as he filled her completely, taking away what had made her so valuable. A single tear ran down her cheek and she didn't even know if it was from the pain or the fear of what would happen, now that she lost one of the things that had made her desirable for him.

She had no time to follow this track of thoughts when he pulled out of her, only to bury himself in her wet heat again, even deeper than before, hitting a spot that made her feel dizzy with lust. Helpless she wrapped her arms around him, looking for something to hold on to while the waves of pleasure threatened to engulf her.

Again and again he drove himself into her, mercilessly, his own breathing becoming ragged as he felt himself getting closer to his own relief.

"Who do you belong to?" His deep voice embraced her and she knew that she was almost ready to fall over the edge, almost scared of the intensity of what was to come.

"You. I am yours, master" the dark haired girl moaned, her nails digging into his back as she tried to find some sort of stability against the raw force that was Kylo Ren. All she could feel was his presence, the deep thrusts, his hands against her skin as she edged ever closer to her release. Again and again he thrust into her, feeling how close she was and knowing that he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer.

His dark eyes where fixed on her when he leaned forward, bringing their faces closer together. "Cum for me, slave." He ordered, his hot breath brushing against her lips and with one more thrust he pushed her over the edge.

"M-master Ren" She arched her back, her body trembling as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. Desperately holding on to the tall man, she moaned helplessly, the sensations almost too intense, overwhelming. Ren felt her walls convulsing around him as she came, he didn't need more than a few more thrusts before he emptied himself inside her with a low groan, the petite body under him still quivering with pleasure.

He allowed himself a few moments to calm his breathing before he pulled out of her, letting her sink back on the metallic table. Her skin was still flushed and she was breathing heavily. Only now he realised a slight burning sensation where her nails had dug into his skin and his brows furrowed. He would make sure to give her a proper punishment tomorrow for leaving marks on him.

"Go and clean yourself up, then get some rest." His voice was once more emotionless as he adjusted his clothing again, almost as if he was unaffected by their act. Kylo Ren watched as the brunette unsteadily rose to her feet, her legs not wanting to fully support her again just yet. "Thank you, master." Her voice was no more than a whisper as she turned around and walked towards the bathroom.

A small sigh escaped the tall man as he checked the time, it was too late for him to go to bed. His duties wouldn't wait, but he had to admit that this had been a lot more...stimulating than just sleep. Maybe he would actually keep the girl around for a while, he thought to himself while he put on his helmet again to face his responsibilities as Supreme Leader once more.


End file.
